Bad Life
by BlackRed Flower
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Sepasang kekasih yang memiliki kehidupan buruk. Melakukan sex, pergi ke klub, dan minum adalah kebiasaan mereka berdua. Hidup sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan apapun. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Bisakah mereka memperbaikinya?/Chapter 2 : Go to Madrid and? Suprise
1. prolog

**Bad Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

' **Bad Life' Original by BlackRed Flower**

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, bad character, Lime or Lemon soon, etc. Don't Like Don't Read!

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Sepasang kekasih yang memiliki kehidupan buruk. Melakukan sex, pergi ke klub, dan minum adalah kebiasaan mereka berdua. Hidup sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Bisakah mereka memperbaikinya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Engh... Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura mengerang. Sasuke terus melukis _kissmark_ baru di leher Sakura. Sementara tangannya yang satu meremas payudara milik wanitanya yang bisa dikatakan besar. Dipijatnya payudara indah itu dengan gerakan yang pas.

"A-ah... Sasuke- _kun_! Oh, ehm... ya," Sakura semakin medesah saat jari-jari panjang Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke celana dalamnya dan menggesek klitoris basah miliknya. Mulut Sasuke mulai turun ke payudara Sakura. Menghisap, menjilat, dan sedikit menggigit puting Sakura dengan sensual.

"Ooh... Sasuke- _kun_! Ya, seperti itu. Ah! Ini sangat nikmat." Dua Jari nakal Sasuke memasuki lorong sempit Sakura begitu saja. Menggerakkannya keluar-masuk. Tak lama, satu jari lagi menyusul. Membuat Sakura semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Sasuke- _kun_... Ah, Ooh... Ah!" Semakin lama gerakan jari Sasuke semakin cepat. Gerakan mulut Sasuke yang ada di payudara Sakura pun semakin intens. Sakura merasa dirinya akan klimaks.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ , a-akuhhh, sedikit lagi... Oh! Aku akanh keluar-ah, ah! Ya, lebihhh... Sasuke- _kun_! Lebihh cepatth..." Desah Sakura menjadi-jadi.

"Ya Sakura... teriakkan namaku saat kau klimaks nanti sayang." Bisik Sasuke sensual.

Pinggul Sakura bergerak berlawanan dengan jari Sasuke. Membuat ia lebih dekat dengan puncaknya. "Sedikithh lagi..." Sasuke menambah kecepatan jarinya terus-menerus.

"AAAAH... SASUKE- _KUN_!" Jeritan yang menggema di kamar apartement Sasuke itu, menandakan Sakura mencapai puncaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura sangat menikmati klimaksnya. Ia membuka seluruh kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya dan juga tubuh kekasih tercintanya. Sasuke menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke bibir vagina Sakura.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam vagina Sakura yang sangat sempit.

 **[** _ **I'm a puppet on a string**_

 _ **Tracy Island, time-traveling**_

 _ **Diamond cutter shaped heartaches**_ **]** _*_

"Aaaah... Oh..."

"Engh..."

Bersamaan dengan terbenamnya seluruh penis Sasuke di vagina Sakura, ponsel milik Sasuke berbunyi.

"Argh, _shit_!" Umpat Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memompa penisnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya, Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum menggeser tanda hijau yang terdapat di layar Iphone, Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk meredam desahannya.

"Hn, halo."

" _Ah, Sasuke-_ kun _! Bagaimana kabarmu nak?_ " Suara di seberang sana terdengar gembira.

"Hn, aku baik Ma." Kata Sasuke. Dia menatap Sakura yang sedang berusaha menahan desahannya.

" _Ehm... jadi begini. Kau ingat janji Mama dan Papa bulan lalu? Kami berjanji akan mengunjungimu bulan ini. Tapi-_ "

"Aku tahu. Kalian tidak bisa –lagi-." Potong Sasuke cepat.

" _Maafkan kami nak. Di sini kami benar-benar lagi, kami sudah menyuruhmu agar tidak kuliah di luar kota bukan? Tetapi kau menentangnya._ " Uchiha Mikoto berkata lirih.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Cih, memangnya jika aku kuliah di Barcelona, kalian akan memperhatikanku?" Tanyanya sinis.

" _Sasu-_ " Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Yang tadi menelepon adalah orangtuanya. Ya, orangtua yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Orangtua yang lebih mementingkan perusahaan dari pada anaknya. Cih, apa tidak sekalian saja perusahaan itu menjadi anak mereka?

Dan yang membuat kehidupan Sasuke seperti ini, yang membuatnya menjalani hidup buruk, adalah mereka yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Mengingat itu, rahang Sasuke semakin mengeras.

Anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu semakin mempercepat pompaan penisnya yang berada di dalam vagina Sakura.

"Aaah... Sasuke- _kun_! Yaa... Lebih cepat! Sasuke- _kun_! Lagi..." Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya lagi dan lagi sesuai permintaan wanita pink di bawahnya.

Kehidupan Sakura? Sama seperti Sasuke. Tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama anak tunggal yang tidak mendapat perhatian orangtuanya. Mereka juga sama berandalnya. Mereka bertemu saat orientasi mahasiswa baru. Berkenalan, pendekatan, pacaran, dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka. Karena Sasuke dan Sakura yang dikenal di kampus adalah sepasang kekasih manis yang pintar, baik, rajin. Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura yang teladan.

Bukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sering melakukan sex. Bukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sering pergi ke klub malam. Bukan pula Sasuke dan Sakura yang suka minum. Juga bukan Sasuke yang suka merokok dan Sakura yang nakal.

"Oh! Ahh... Ya, Sasuhh- _kun_! A-aku akanhh... Oh! Ya, lebih keras... a-aku mauhh lebih dalam... Sasuuuu!" Sasuke dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Sakura.

"Argh... ya, _babe_. Argh! Gerakkan pinggulmu berlawanan denganku." Bisik Sasuke _sexy_.

"AAAHHHHH... SASUKE!" Entah yang keberapa kalinya Sakura mencapai klimaks. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama dalam permainan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*_ = **R U Mine – Arctic Monkeys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Hai ^^ Red author baru di fanfiction ini. Salam kenal minna-san. Maaf kalau fic Red kedepannya kurang memuaskan. Ini masih prolog. Terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


	2. 1 : Go to Madrid and? Suprise

**Previous chapter:**

" _Oh! Ahh... Ya, Sasuhh-kun! A-aku akanhh... Oh! Ya, lebih keras... a-aku mauhh lebih dalam... Sasuuuu!" Sasuke dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Sakura._

" _Argh... ya, babe. Argh! Gerakkan pinggulmu berlawanan denganku." Bisik Sasuke sexy._

" _AAAHHHHH... SASUKE!" Entah yang keberapa kalinya Sakura mencapai klimaks. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama dalam permainan ini._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

' **Bad Life' Original by BlackRed Flower**

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, bad character, Lime or Lemon soon, etc. Don't Like Don't Read!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Sepasang kekasih yang memiliki kehidupan buruk. Melakukan sex, pergi ke klub, dan minum adalah kebiasaan mereka berdua. Hidup sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan apapun. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Bisakah mereka memperbaikinya?

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Go to Madrid and? Suprise.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn, kau ingin kemana?" Lelaki tampan itu menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Jam kuliah telah selesai. Dan sekarang waktunya mereka bertransformasi dari sepasang kekasih teladan menjadi sepasang kekasih berandal.

"Ini _Satnight_ 'kan Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana jika ke _klub_ biasa?" Sakura sedikit menyeringai sambil mengelus lengan kekar Sasuke dengan gerakan menggoda. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung mengendarai mobil _sport_ miliknya menuju _Barcelona club_.

Ya, memang setiap malam minggu mereka akan pergi ke _Barcelona club_ ,dan mereka akan meminum alkohol hingga mabuk seperti biasa lalu berakhir dengan permainan panas di atas ranjang. Begitulah mereka. Namun jika di hari biasa, mereka kerap mengerjakan tugas dahulu sebelum 'memulai'.

 _ **[I only call you when it's half past five...**_

 _ **The only time that i'll be by your side...**_

 _ **I only love when you touch me, not feel me,**_

 _ **When I'm fucked up, that's the real me,**_

 _ **When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah]**_ *****

Mengapa belakangan ini panggilan masuk selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang. Ia melirik Sakura yang ternyata sedang menatapnya sambil menyanyikan nada deringponselnya.

Mendengus, Sasuke mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. "Hn, halo."

" _Sasuke, kau harus berkendara ke Madrid, Sekarang juga._ " Seseorang di sana langsung memberinya perintah. Ia melihat _Caller ID_ dan ternyata itu adalah Kakashi. Kakashi adalah suami dari adik perempuan ayahnya. Dia adalah orang menyebalkan –menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih. "Cih, untuk apa aku ke sana?"

" _Ini adalah perintah Fugaku –ayahmu. Ada kejutan untukmu. Yah, sebenarnya ini akan disampaikan ketika orangtuamu berkunjung ke apertement-mu bulan ini –atau tepatnya besok. Tapi karena mereka tidak jadi berkunjung, maka kau lah yang pergi ke sini._ " Kakashi berkata gembira. Oh, ternyata seharusnya mereka -orangtuanya datang ke apartement miliknya besok.

"Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun, sehingga akan diberi kejutan." Balas Sasuke singkat.

" _Kejutan bukan hanya untuk seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun. Cepat ke sini, dan ini merupakan perintah Ayahmu. Lagi pula setelahnya kau bisa langsung pulang malam ini –ya, jika kau memang ingin berkendara saat dini hari_. _Ini malam minggu, Sasuke._ " Setelah suara Kakashi yang terdengar kesal, panggilan diputus.

Sasuke mendengus. Haruskah ia pergi? Jam di mobil menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sekali lagi ia melirik Sakura.

Sakura membalas lirikan Sasuke. "Kau mengganti nada dering ponselmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Lelaki _sexy_ itu memutar bola matanya. "Apa itu penting?"

"Tapi aku lebih suka ' _Are You Mine_ '. Ya, walaupun ' _The Hills_ ' juga tidak kalah." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke Madrid. _Sekarang juga_." Tak membalas perkataan Sakura, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Harus sekarang? Untuk apa kau ke sana? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Mengapa tiba-tiba?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Baiklah. Pertama, ya, aku harus ke sana sekarang juga. Kedua, aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku ke sana, Kakashi bilang mereka mempunyai kejutan untukku. Ketiga, sekali lagi Kakashi yang bilang, bahwa ini adalah perintah Ayah. Dan yang keempat, sama seperti yang jawaban yang kedua, aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba. Yang pasti tadi Kakashi menyuruhku untuk Madrid sekarang juga." Jelas Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Berapa lama?"

"Sepertinya hanya sebentar saja. Kakashi bilang aku bisa langsung pulang malam ini. Tapi itu berarti aku harus berkendara saat dini hari." Ujar Sasuke.

"Jika hanya sebentar untuk menyampaikan suatu hal, kenapa tidak melalui telepon saja?" Protes Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Itulah yang tidak kuketahui."

Wajah Sakura bertambah sedih, seperti akan menangis. Ya, memang akan ada saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Sakura-nya akan berubah menjadi manja juga cengeng. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak tega melihat wajah Sakura yang akan menangis. Ia akan lebih senang dengan Sakura yang nakal. Memainkan penisnya dengan lihai, sehingga membuatnya mendesah -baiklah, jangan bahas itu sekarang. Bagaimana cara menenangkan Sakura saat ini?

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut?" Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Namun diam-diam ia menyetujuinya juga.

"Dan bertemu orangtuamu?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

Jujur, Sasuke tidak memikirkan itu. Tapi, "Apa salahnya?" Ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Sedetik kemudian mereka menyeringai bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 _What do you mean-_

" _When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no..._ " Sasuke dan Sakura bernyanyi –hampir berteriak, bersama. Mereka tampak menyambung musik dari radio mobil.

 _What do you mean?_

 _When you don't wanna me to move,_

 _But you tell me to go..._

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_ " Mereka berteriak bersama –walaupun Sakura lebih mendominasi.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita menepi untuk makan. Sudah 3 jam perjalanan dan sedari tadi kita terus bernyanyi –atau lebih tepatnya berteriak. Itu membuatku lelah." Sakura menghela nafasnya. Bayangkan saja, 3 jam. Itu berarti mereka sudah setengah perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan bernyanyi keras.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melirik Sakura. "Kau membuatku lupa."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kita terlalu bersemangat tadi. Sebaiknya kita mampir ke _Buenas Noches!_ Restorannya ada di perempatan penginapan terkenal milik keluarga _Borcthous_. Untuk makan malam perjalanan yang tidak begitu panjang, kurasa _buenas Noches!_ Adalah pilihan terbaik."

Sasuke mengangguk dan terus melajukan mobilnya. Mereka hanya diam di sisa perjalanan menuju restoran tempat mereka akan makan. Wajar saja, perjalanan menuju Barcelona ke Madrid membutuhkan waktu sekitar 6 jam. Dan mereka sudah melakukan 3 jam perjalanan dengan tidak berhenti menyanyi. Yeah, mereka lelah.

 **.**

"Hmm... Astaga! _Buenas Noches!_ memang terbaik." Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke jok mobil dengan keras. Perempuan cerdas ini menutup mulutnya dengan tangan putih bersihnya lantaran menguap.

"Ah, meminum _Brandy_ setelah makan juga terbaik." Sakura berkata dengan mata sayu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura. Kini mereka telah selesai makan di restoran pilihan kekasihnya itu. Ia akui, apa yang Sakura bilang memang benar, tentang _Buenas Noches!_ memang terbaik, juga tentang meminum _Brandy_ setelah makan juga terbaik.

Tetapi cara Sakura berkata merupakan kesalahan besar. Karena caranya mengatakan dengan mata sayu itu membuat gairah Sasuke bangkit. Belum lagi efek alkohol yang diberikan oleh brandi yang Sasuke minum bersama Sakura tadi –mereka meminumnya cukup banyak.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada lirih nan manja. Yup, celana milik Sasuke mulai terasa sesak.

' _Sial, dia selalu saja berhasil menggodaku_ ' Batin Sasuke.

Apakah wanitanya ini sengaja?

 **Sakura POV**

Aku sedikit membungkuk untuk memeluk lengan kekar Sasuke. Memperlihatkan payudaraku yang masih dibungkus oleh bra berwarna merah. Aku merasakan tubuhku panas. Entah karena brandi yang kami minum tadi, atau memang Sasuke yang terlihat lebih seksi pada malam hari, aku bergairah sekarang. Sangat bergairah.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi. "Sakura, kau..."

Oh, aku selalu berhasil menggodanya. Dan aku memang perempuan nakal, buktinya sekarang aku membalas lumatan ganasnya di bibirku. Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh. Uh ya, rokok. Mulutnya rasa rokok. Walaupun aku gadis nakal –hah aku akui, tapi aku selalu tidak suka dengan rokok. Sangaaat... tidak suka. Huh, pasti tadi dia merokok saat di kamar kecil.

Salah satu tangannya mengelus pinggangku yang terbuka dengan lembut –aku memakai _crop tee_. "Emhhh..." Membuatku mendesah di sela-sela ciuman kami. Uh, elusannya di pinggang membuatku merinding.

Elusannya naik dan sekarang dia mengelus punggungku. Tangannya dengan pelan namun pasti membuka kaitan bra-ku. Kemudian tangannya pindah ke depan dan meremas payudaraku.

 **End Sakura POV**

 **Normal POV**

"Ouhnm..." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Tangan-tangan Sasuke sangat pandai memainkan payudaranya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan memindahkannya kepangkuannya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kita akan melakukannya sekarang. Di mobilku, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan sesuatu. -Yeah, kalian pasti tahu.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di dada berotot milik Sasuke. Mengelusnya dengan gerakan yang membuat napas Sasuke semakin berat. "Kita akan terlambat sampai di Madrid, jika melakukannya sekarang."

"Perduli setan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung menyerang leher Sakura. Mengecupnya dengan intens, dengan sedikit menggigit-gigit kecil. Kemudian bekas gigitan kecil itu dijilat dan dihisap kuat olehnya. Membuat Sakura kembali mendesah.

Tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam baju _crop tee_ Sakura dengan mudah. Meremas payudara sintal milik Sakura. Memainkan puting merah muda milik Sakura dengan lihai. Semakin membuat Sakura mendesah tak karuan. Sementara kecupan oleh mulutnya semakin turun ke arah payudara, salah satu tangan nakalnya yang tak dipakai membuka _high waist short_ milik Sakura.

Dengan mudah tangan Sasuke menyingkap celana dalam bewarna senada dengan bra Sakura. Dan mulai meraba vagina basah milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aahhnnn... Sasuuhhh..." Desahan Sakura bagaikan musik penyemangat bagi Sasuke. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Sasuke mulai memilin klitoris milik Sakura. Membuat Sakura menggelinjang hebat.

"Tunggu Sasuhh... bagaimanah, ah! jika _oral seks_ saja?" Tanya Sakura diiringi dengan desahan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn setuju, _oral seks_." Sedangkan tangannya masih tak berhenti memainkan payudara dan vagina Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tetapi kau juga harus- ahhn... oh! memanjakan vaginaku." Sakura berkata dengan nada manja.

3 jari panjang Sasuke langsung memasuki lorong sempit Sakura. Dan mulai menggerakkannya keluar-masuk lorong sempit itu. Membuat Sakura mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah.

"Memangnya sekarang aku sedang apa." Tanya Sasuke sedikit menggeram karena merasakan vagina Sakura yang berkedut menjepit jarinya. Membuatnya membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika penisnya yang dijepit di lorong sempit nan hangat milik Sakura itu.

"Ahhhh... Sasu, oh. Ya, di situhhh... Ah!" Pinggul Sakura bergerak berlawanan arah dengan jari Sasuke.

"Seperti ini? Bagaimana rasanya? Kau suka?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ah, oh! Ya! Seperti itu sayang... Rasanya sangat nikmat. Auuhnn... bahkan aku mencintai ini." Racau Sakura.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat Sasuke menekan jarinya ke titik pas di vagina Sakura dengan ibu jarinya menekan klitoris Sakura. Membuat- "AAHHHNN... SASUKE-KUN!" -Sakura berteriak keras saat orgasme.

-Walaupun masih lelah pasca orgasme, Sakura mengeluarkan penis Sasuke dari celana dalam setelah sebelumnya sedikit menurunkan _jeans_ milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti, segera memundurkan jok mobil, sehingga membuat spasi yang cukup untuk Sakura berada di bawahnya.

Sakura turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, dan memposisikan wajahnya pas di depan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegak sempurna. Lidahnya mulai menjilati seluruh penis Sasuke, dimulai dari kepala kejantanannya sampai kedua bola kembar yang ukurannya seimbang dengan besarnya kejantanan Sasuke.

Menjilatinya dengan sangat intens, ditambah dengan sedikit tekanan oleh lidahnya. Membuat Sasuke menggeram nikmat.

"Arghhh... ya, Sakura. Masukkan ke dalam mulutmu." Satu tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan yang lain mendorong kepala Sakura agar penisnya memasuki mulut hangat Sakura.

Sakura menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Dimasukannya penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, dan hanya masuk tidak sampai setengah penis itu. Setelah itu, Sakura sedikit memainkan penis Sasuke dengan lidah panasnya lalu menghisapnya kuat. Membuat Sasuke meggeram nikmat.

Sasuke semakin menggeram nikmat saat merasakan penisnya dijepit di antara dua benda yang kenyal dan lembut. Sangat lembut. Ia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati pemandangan yang sangat indah. Yaitu Sakura yang sedang mengulum penisnya nikmat dengan tangan yang menggerakkan payudara miliknya agar menjepit penisnya. Menekan dan menggesek-gesekkan payudara kenyal itu ke penis Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Beberapa kali ia membuat Sakura tersedak lantaran mendorong kepala _pink_ itu paksa agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Hingga tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke menyemburkan cairannya di dalam mulut Sakura. "Aaarghhh... Sakura~~ ahhhh..."

"Hmmm..." Sakura menelan cairan itu hingga habis dan membersihkan beberapa cairan Sasuke yang melumer ke sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Hah, hah, shhh... sudah pukul sepuluh Sasuke- _kun_ , kita harus bergegas."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu segera membenahi bajunya, memajukan jok mobilnya ke posisi semula, dan setelah dilihatnya Sakura sudah siap, ia langsung menancapkan gas melanjutkan perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Dan Sakura menyeringai melihat tingkah manis Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tidak memperdulikan seringaian Sakura dan malah menggandeng lengan mungil itu. Seorang maid membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura ke ruang keluarga. Pasti di sana telah ramai.

Dan benar saja, Ibunya langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat. "Ya ampun... Sasuke. Mama sangat rindu denganmu," Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Ibunya Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Wah, wah... kau membawa gadis. Tumben sekali. Siapa namanya? Ayo, kenalkan dengan Mama."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Haruno Sakura, bibi."

"Hn, dia kekasihku." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke memeluk bahu Sakura dan mengecup bibir Sakura lembut.

Jangan tanya bagaimana semua ekspresi orang yang ada di sana. Semuanya sama persis. Mata terbelalak dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai dan Sakura _blushing_.

' _Siaaaall! Apa-apaan Sasuke-_ kun _! Mengecupku di depan semua keluarganya?! Apa dia sudah gila?_ ' Batin Sakura.

"Ahh... syukurlah, kukira kau tidak normal Sasuke. Dan gadis yang kau bawa itu," Kakashi menunjuk Sakura. "Hanya untuk menutupi bahwa sesungguhnya kau ini _gay_ , tapi setelah kau mengecupnya, sekarang aku tidak mergukanmu lagi. Apa lagi sepertinya kalian melakukan sesuatu sebelum sampai disini." Ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terserah apa katamu." Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di bagian kosong sofa yang tersisa. Ibu Sasuke terus tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Bisa langsung ke inti? Kami tidak berlama-lama di sini. Aku dan Sakura akan langsung pulang setelah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Ibu Sasuke menunjukkan raut kecewa. "Mama pikir kau akan menginap. Mengapa tidak menginap? Sakura juga boleh menginap di sini," Tawar Wanita paruh baya itu. "Mama masih ingin mengobrol dengan calon menantu." Sambungnya, yang membuat Sakura _blushing_ tak karuan.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Melempar tatapan 'bagaimana?' kepada Sakura.

Tanpa diberitahu, Sakura pun sudah tau apa arti raut wajah dan tatapan itu. "Kalau aku, terserah kau saja."

"Sudahlah, kalian menginap di sini saja. Aku dan Kakashi juga akan menginap di sini. Dan akan lebih ramai lagi kalau kalian turut ikut menginap di sini. Sakura dan aku bisa mengobrol tentang bayak drama. Kau suka drama 'kan Sakura?" Kata Rin, istri Kakashi. Rin adalah penggila drama bergenre sad romance. Dan tambahan, dia juga tidak cukup tahu diri. Karena, umurnya sudah hampir memasuki kepala empat, dan bahkan sudah mempunyai 3 anak, tapi masih bisa _fangirling_ -an sambil menonton drama.

Sakura meringis. "Uhm, sebenarnya aku lebih suka mendengar musik kekinian, dari pada menonton drama." Ucapnya jujur.

Rin tetap memasang wajah cerianya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa bercerita tentang penyanyi kekinian dengan sepupu kekasihmu, Shisui. Dia sangat kekinian hingga kepalaku pusing. Dia juga mengikuti _trend_ dunia ini." Ucap Rin.

Semua perhatian beralih ke anak dari Kakashi dan Rin itu. Sedangkan Shisui yang sedang memainkan ponsel keluaran terbarunya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" Semua _sweatdrop_.

"Hn, ya sudah kami akan menginap," Putus Sasuke. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Apa yang akan Ayah katakan?" Desak Sasuke.

"Ehem," Sang Tuan rumah berdehem. "Jadi begini, Uchiha Corp akan membuka cabang di Barcelona. Dan kau akan memimpinnya."

Sasuke membelakkan matanya. "Tu-tunggu, apa?! Aku belum siap." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Ini tidak benar_.' Batinnya tak habis pikir.

Fugaku balas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau sadari Sasuke? Di sini, semua yang seumuran denganmu sudah memimpin cabang Uchiha Crop. Bahkan Shisui yang lebih muda darimu." Ujar Fugaku.

"Ya! Itu benar. Walaupun dia terlalu kekinian, dia masih bisa memimpin cabang Uchiha Corp yang terdapat di Amsterdam." Rin membanggakan putra sulungnya.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke penuh harap. "Kau tidak ingin mempermalukan kami 'kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sang Ayah memang benar. Lihatlah Shisui yang dulunya seperti orang idiot –walaupun tetap _up to date_ , sekarang dia sudah memimpin cabang Uchiha Corp di Amsterdam. Cabang yang lumayan besar pula.

"Kakashi akan ke sana sebulan dua kali, untuk mengawasimu, Sasuke. Bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan? Soal kuliah, kau masih tetap bisa kuliah dengan santai. Karena cabang di sana tidak terlalu besar. Ya, walaupun aku ingin kau mempercepat kuliahmu dan fokus ke perusahaan." Ucap Fugaku.

Menghela napas, Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, baiklah." Katanya lemas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekali-sekali menurut perintah orangtuanya tak apa 'kan? Lagi pula dari dulu ia selalu menantang orangtuanya. Mulai dari memilih SMA sampai kuliah di luar kota, itu semua sebenarnya bertentangan dengan perintah orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan mengendap di lorong yang gelap. Semua penghuni mansion mewah Uchiha ini sudah tertidur di kamar tamu yang sudah dibagikan. Sangat lelah. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Maka dari itu, tidur memeluk Sakura bukanlah ide yang buruk. Jadi lah ia putuskan untuk mengendap dan tidur di kamar Sakura saja.

'C _eklek_ '

Dibukanya pintu itu dengan pelan. Dan begitu melihat kegiatan Sang penghuni kamar, ia mendengus.

 _ **[Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**_

 _ **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**_

 _ **Focus on me (focus), Focus on me, f-f-focus on me (focus on me)**_

 _ **Focus on me (focus), Focus on me, f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)]***_

Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura yang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya, dan tangan kekarnya langsung melepas _earphone_ yang dipasang di telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan _earphone_ -nya tiba-tiba dilepas, tentu saja terkejut bahkan nyaris berteriak. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Sasuke?! Mengapa kau di sini? Mengejutkan aku dengan melepas _earphone_ tiba-tiba pula." Protes Sakura.

"Aku sangat lelah, jadi biarkan aku tidur sambil memelukmu malam ini. Dan, kau mendengar musik dengan volume yang teramat keras." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagimana kau tahu?"

"Bahkan terdengar cukup kuat olehku yang baru memasuki pintu kamar tadi," Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Jadi, kau harus menurunkan volume jika mendengar lagu lagi, gadis nakal." Sambung Sasuke.

Sakura memasang wajah masam. "Baiklah, lain kali aku akan menurunkan volume jika mendengarkan musik."

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Sakura dan menggeser tombol _off_ , lalu meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur bersama _earphone_ -nya. Kemudian Sasuke segera menempatkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas kasur dengan Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam pelukannya. Kepala merah jambu itu diletakkan di dadanya, sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan sesuka hati menyesap aroma cherry yang menguar dari helaian halus milik Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

* * *

 ***Ringtone Sasuke : The Hills by The Weekend**

 ***Yang SasuSaku nyanyiin di mobil : What do Yo Mean? By Justin Biber**

 ***Yang Sakura dengerin di kamar : Focus by Ariana Grande**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Duh, satu bulan baru update. Gomennasai minna. Maaf yas, kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan ga sesuai harapan kalian.

Balas review pake FAQ boleh ya?

 **-Q : Mereka sama-sama nakal ya?**

A : Udah tahu dong ya?

 **-Q : Saling setia 'kan?**

A : Rencananya.

 **-Q : Gak ada konflik tentang cinta segitiga, etc 'kan?**

A : Err... kalau cinta segitiga sih, saya emang ga niat buat dari awal.

 **-Q : SasuSaku not a bad couple 'kan?**

A : Well, kalo dari judul sih nggak, tapi kalo dua-duanya punya bad life, dan pacaran lagi. Nah, otomatis bad couple 'kan? Wkwkwk xp

 **-Q : Lemonnya kurang hot**

A : Beneran ini baru pertama kali buat beginian.


End file.
